


Two to Tango

by altoinkblots



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Honeymoon, Married Couple, Not Proofread, Waltzing, but I'm not really sure, mj might be ooc, peter is an angel, technically its a tango, the title is lame I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altoinkblots/pseuds/altoinkblots
Summary: It's the last day of their honeymoon, and neither Peter nor MJ want to go home just yet.





	Two to Tango

MJ woke up slowly, blinking her eyes against the bright sun streaming past the curtains. She smacked her lips together. She had slept with her mouth open again. Something buzzed on the nightstand next to her, and a warm figure leaned over her and turned it off. Gently kissing her, Peter flopped back down next to her. 

“Morning,” he yawned.

MJ groaned and rolled over, hogging the blankets. She was not a morning person. Never pretended to be. Unfortunately, her husband was.

Husband. 

MJ let a giggle escape her. Just one. Any more would be ridiculous. 

“MJ, I know you’re awake,” said Peter, snuggling closer to her.

“Get your own blankets, moron,” she said into her pillow.

“No,” Peter protested, snuggling even closer, wrapping his arms around her waist and tangling their legs together. He spat some of her hair out of his mouth. 

“That’s what you get for trying to steal my blankets,” said MJ.

“ _ Fine _ ,” said Peter, scooching away from her. She felt his familiar weight leave the bed and heard his bare feet pad on the wooden floor to the bathroom. She cracked an eye open. 

Their hotel room was large (courtesy of Tony Stark) and almost all packed up except for toiletries and whatnot, a reminder that their honeymoon was coming to an end. She groaned and sat up, rubbing the crud from her eyes. 

Two weeks of complete bliss. No cases, no Avengers, no nosy-yet-well-meaning Ned Leeds, just her and Peter enjoying each other’s company as newlyweds. On a private island owned by Wakanda, yes, but it had been nice.

(Oh who was she kidding? Now that she was married to Peter, there was no escaping the Avengers.  _ Ever _ .)

The blankets still wrapped around her, she walked over to the bathroom where the shower had just started. Another reason Peter was a morning person: he took showers as soon as he woke up. MJ prefered to take them at night, but at least their showering schedules matched up. 

“MJ?” Peter called from behind the foggy glass. 

_ Pity, _ MJ thought.

“Just brushing my teeth,” she said. “Don’t mind me.”

“Uh… okay.”

MJ smiled and wiped the already-forming steam off of the mirror with a corner of the blanket. She quickly brushed the morning taste out of her mouth and went to put the blankets back when Peter’s shower finished. Warm arms wrapped around her waist as Peter rested his chin on her shoulder.

“I don’t want to go back,” he mumbled.

MJ nodded. “It’s been great, Parker.”

Peter nuzzled her neck, making her smile. 

“Come on,” he said, grabbing her hand and spinning her around to look at him. He pulled out his phone, pulling a song up. 

The sound of a single clarinet filled the room, with more and more instruments adding on. Slowly, Peter started swaying back and forth, a grin on his face. MJ rolled her eyes but moved with him. 

Peter lifted her right hand to his shoulder and put his on her waist and started slowly waltzing with her around the room. His eyes didn’t leave her face. 

MJ knows Peter loves her. Duh. He said so in front of a room full of people two weeks ago, plus all of the other times throughout the years. But it was stupid stuff like this, waltzing around their hotel room with her, that made MJ  _ feel  _ like Peter loves her. 

He spins her under his arm. She has to duck slightly and her hair probably whacks him in the face, but she doesn’t mind. She pulls him closer to her, their foreheads touching. 

“I’m really glad you brushed your teeth,” Peter said softly. 

“Mm-hm. And  _ you  _ didn’t. Your breath  _ reeks,  _ Peter.”

“I was getting to that part.”

“And what stopped you?”

“Well, I heard this song the other day and when I saw you this morning, I knew I just had to dance to it.”

“Ah. Didn’t take you for a waltzing kind of guy.”

“Technically it’s a tango.”

“Slow tango.”

“Pretty, though. Like you.”

MJ raised an eyebrow, though she did like the compliment. 

“Don’t tell me I can’t call my wife pretty, MJ. You are.”

“Oh, I know. And you’re gorgeous.”

Peter snorted. “We really are newlyweds, aren’t we?”

This time, it was MJ’s turn to spin Peter under her arm. “But it’s so fun. I get to gross everyone with how sappy I’m being.”

“That, or give them an aneurysm. Remember when Cindy found us making out in the AcaDec supply closet?”

MJ threw her head back and laughed. “I do! I think they thought I didn’t have any feelings.”

The song slowly ended with a ting on the triangle. Instead of letting go, however, Peter continued dancing. 

“Uh, Peter? The music stopped.”

“I know. But I don’t want to go.”

“Do you mean stop dancing or leave the honeymoon?”

“Both.”

“Well, Shuri’s coming in an hour and I don’t think she wants to be grossed out by how sappy we’re being.”

Peter raised an eyebrow. That was very uncharacteristic of Michelle Jones. 

MJ’s eyes twinkled, and Peter laughed. Of  _ course  _ they were going to be gross newlyweds.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wrote this is 30 minutes and posted it immediately after. All mistakes are mine and the writing probably isn't the best..??? Whatever. It's up. I'm not touching it.
> 
> Anyway, the song I used to reference their tango/waltz is the second movement of Alfred Reed's "Second Suite for Band." The entire thing is amazing; I highly recommend it.
> 
> Just a reminder to leave kudos and comments, and have a great day!!


End file.
